


Wzrost

by enntsu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, M/M, wszyscy są ludźmi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo Bonnie jest bardzo niski.





	Wzrost

Bonnie nienawidził tego, jak bardzo niski był i, że wiecznie musiał stawać na palcach, gdy chciał sięgnąć po książkę z najwyższej półki. A jeszcze bardziej nienawidził tego, że Foxy za każdym razem śmiał się z jego wzrostu.

— Mógłbyś przestać — warknął i podskoczył, niczym bardzo wkurwiona piłeczka. Już tak niewiele brakowało... był tak blisko i jego stopy znowu uderzyły o ziemię. — Pieprzona grawitacja — mruknął i zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś krzesłem.

— Nie. To zbyt zabawne — Foxy uśmiechnął się najsłodziej, jak tylko potrafił i zerknął na swoje notatki. Z irytacją odkrył, że po raz kolejny nic z nich nie rozumie. — Masz taśmę? — spytał po tym, jak spojrzał na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że za jakieś dwadzieścia minut będzie północ.

— To nie jest zabawne! To jest tragiczne, a taśma... czekaj. Zamierzasz robić ściągę?

— Być może.

— Foxy!

— No co? Przecież wiesz, że nie dam rady się tego ogarnąć, a nie mogę dostać kolejnej złej oceny, bo w życiu mnie nie przepuszczą do następnej klasy — mruknął Foxy, przeszukując szuflady. Przy okazji myślami zaczął odpływać do czasów, w których jeszcze się nie znali. Przez rok po prostu mijali się na korytarzu, potem jakoś tak wyszło, że na wuefie Bonnie oberwał piłką. Początkowo Foxy myślał, że chłopak to typowy kujonek, który zaraz się rozpłacze. Pomylił się. Tamtego dnia wrócił do domu z pobitym okiem. Po tamtym często się kłócili, raz nawet rozpętali bitwę na jedzenie, a potem spędzili dwie godziny w gabinecie dyrektora, cali umazani sosem czosnkowym i z kawałkami pomidorów we włosach. Kiedy tak siedzieli i wsłuchiwali marudzeń dyrektora, telefon Bonniego zaczął dzwonić, a Foxy momentalnie zainteresował się dzwonkiem, który był dobrze znaną mu piosenką. I jakoś tak wyszło, że zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać. 

— Było się uczyć.

— Uczyłem się!

— Oglądanie przez cały dzień anime, nazywasz uczeniem się? — Bonnie zmarszczył brwi i po raz kolejny stanął na palcach.

— Oj tam, oj t... — Foxy zamarł. — Karzełku?

Bonnie skrzywił się, gdy dotarło do niego, jak został nazwany. 

— Tak?

— Może... pomóc ci?

— Nie. Ja sam. Dam radę — odpowiedział chłopak i wspiął się na regał. 

— Ale jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, karzełku?

— Tak i nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, to ci przypierdolę. Przysięgam.

Foxy westchnął ciężko. Zapomniał o taśmie i z pewną obawą wpatrywał się w poczynania Bonniego. Kiedy regał lekko przechylił się, Foxy nie wytrzymał i ruszył w stronę chłopaka. 

— Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy? — spytał i przytrzymał regał. 

— Tak.

— A jak spadniesz?

— To mnie złapiesz.

— A jak nie zdążę?

— To później cię uderzę w twarz.

— Nie dosięgniesz.

— No to stanę na krześle.

— Ale... jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Przecież ja zdążę ci uciec, zanim przytachasz to krzesło.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że moja matka wypuści cię z domu o tej godzinie? — Bonnie zaśmiał się okrutnie i na jego twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Złapał książkę, której tak potrzebował i puścił regał. Wylądował prosto na stopach Foxy'ego.

— Ja pierdolę — pisnął Foxy.

— Mówiłem, że dam radę — powiedział wesoło Bonnie i ruszył w stronę łóżka.


End file.
